Childhood
by theforeverfangirl
Summary: A look at the Holmes brothers' mysterious childhoods (yes, I wrote another one about Mycroft and Sherlock!), how they followed the siblings into adulthood and how they impacted the series
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This fanfic is about incidents in the Holmes brother's pasts, and how they caused moments in the series. Warning: contains mentions of the death of a pet and some mild spoilers for 1x01. The opening and ending paragraphs contain phrases from the BBC series, I do not own these.**

John stared into the intimidating stranger's face, 'who are you?'

The mysterious man replied with an expressionless face. 'The closest thing to a friend Sherlock Holmes is capable of having: an enemy. An archenemy, in his mind. But, I worry about him, constantly.' John opened his mouth to retort angrily, but Mycroft Holmes was already far away.

' _Sherlock?' No response. The solidly-built teenager knocked repeatedly on the door. Mycroft prepared to put his whole, and rather sizeable, weight on the wood to force it, but just as he did so the seven-year-old opened the door reluctantly. Sherlock giggled as his big brother fell to the floor with an undignified_ thump!

' _What it is Mycroft?' Sherlock turned away, so Mycroft wouldn't see the not quite dry tears on his round face. He pretended to fiddle with Redbeard's collar_ _for a moment, then bent to kiss his furry head, hoping his dog-come-pirate's russet mane would wipe his eyes dry._

' _You know what. I'm sorry, Sherlock.' Mycroft reached for Redbeard's collar but the young boy held on. 'Where do mummy and daddy want to take him?'_

' _To the vet. He needs urgent treatment, he is in a lot of pain, but he will be home soon.' Mycroft clenched his fists, begging his last words to be true. He knew where Redbeard was really going, and that Sherlock would never see him again._

' _Okay.' Sherlock would only believe Redbeard was going to be safe when his brother told him. No one else could reassure Sherlock like Mycroft could. 'Until then, will_ you _be my first mate, Mycroft?'_

 _Mycroft let a small smile tug at his lips. 'Maybe. But you know I have to go back to school in a few days?' Mycroft boarded at one of the most prestigious boys' schools in England, while Sherlock was still in Primary School._

' _Yeah…but that's still enough time to conquer the Evil Pirate Cut-Throat! He took first mate Redbeard hostage, but on Thursday crew members Mummy and Daddy will retrieve him from the Vet Dungeon!' Mycroft smiled sadly, watching Sherlock running around the room brandishing a tinfoil sword. If only he could always be so innocent…_

' _You promised! You said he would come back!' Mycroft knew that their parents had broken the devastating news to Sherlock the minute he heard the front door slam. He had told everyone he wanted to stay at home to work on an essay, but it was really because he couldn't bear seeing Sherlock's face when they took Redbeard, not knowing it was the last time, forever. He hadn't bothered to lock his door, he knew trying to stop Sherlock's fury would only make him worse. The thin body hurled itself through the door and threw an angry kick at Mycroft's chair._

' _You promised. You lied to me…' The terrible realisation hit Sherlock like a truck, 'You LIAR!'_

 _Mycroft couldn't stop Sherlock as he watched him tearing at the curtains, banging the walls, ripping up papers on his desk, he couldn't move. The pain and hatred in Sherlock's words stung like ice._

' _I thought it was for the best…I thought it would be easier that way.' Mycroft mumbled, all pomp and confidence gone._

' _I hate you! I hate you, Mycroft! I hate you all!' His own little brother, hated him. Hated him._

 _Mycroft left for school two days later. His last view of Sherlock was of him playing Pirates all alone in his tree house, swearing to God he would die before he let his archenemy the Evil Pirate Mycroft beat him._

'An enemy.' John and Sherlock were relaxing in Baker Street, John having mentioned his encounter with the strange man.

'Which one?'

'He said you were archenemies, at least in your mind.' Sherlock remained silent, thoughtful.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter also contains mild spoilers for 1x01 and some dialogue from the BBC series. Enjoy!

Mycroft glared at his brother, 'This petty feud of ours always upset mummy.'

' _I_ upset her, Mycroft?'

'We have more in common than you like to think.' Sherlock and his shock blanket stalked off, motioning John to follow him away from the crime scene. As he was leaving, Mycroft said

'He's always been so resentful,' not quite out of Sherlock's earshot.

 _The next time Mycroft returned home after Redbeard's death, disaster struck. The small boy, having read all the pitifully basic books in his room, had grabbed 'The Rise and Fall of the British Empire', a 632 page fine-print from his brother's room._

 _Mycroft heaved his suitcase up the stairs, refusing help from anyone, and entered his room. His keen eyes trailed from the desk chair that had moved from its original tucked-in precision, the books that had been knocked over in Sherlock's search and fell on a tell-tale gap in his shelf, between the secret book on the CIA and Mycroft's favourite, 'Ordinary People Who Rose to Power in Europe'. He was obsessed._

' _Sherlock!' Get in here, now!' Mycroft tapped his foot impatiently._

' _NOW!'_

 _Sherlock walked in, his eyes averted._

' _What, Mycroft?' Mycroft hurt a little that Sherlock never called him 'Myc' anymore._

' _What have you done with 'The Rise and Fall of the British Empire?' Sherlock gazed into his brother's round face, not at all intimidated. 'I took it to read.'_

' _You know you aren't allowed anywhere near my room!' Mycroft became an angry bull when he was disobeyed._

' _Sorry.' Sherlock didn't sound sorry at all. 'I thought it would be beneficial to your health.'_

' _What?' his brother spluttered._

' _If you didn't have your book to read, you would have to go outside in the sunshine.' It was a fairly innocent response. Mycroft sighed._

' _Then father would make you play football with him, which would hopefully lead to you losing some weight.' Sherlock grinned, he could manipulate his brother so easily._

' _Y-you-you think I need to lose weight?' Mycroft's fury was apparent in his dangerously calm voice._

' _Oh, yes! You must have been eating sooooo much cake at boarding school, your belly has doubled in size!' Sherlock danced around his brother._

' _You've also got boring and old at boarding school. Your face is all pimply and gross. You even have a beard!' Mycroft ran a hand subconsciously over the fine hairs on his chin. Then, he lost it._

' _You are just a stupid little boy who knows nothing about anything! You'd better get out and never come back in here again!' Their mother heard the screams and knew the worst had happened. She scurried up the stairs into her eldest son's room._

' _Please, boys. Don't fight.' Tears rolled down her face as she saw the scene in front of her._

' _You are both so similar, intelligent, but cold, introverted, not at all empathetic and sometimes, cruel. You need each other for support, very few people are like you and you will need a familiar face to watch out for you.'_

' _Sherlock would never accept help from me. He's resentful that I am intellectually superior in every way.' Mycroft left the room._

' _Oh, where has he gone now?' Mrs Holmes said desperately._

' _The kitchen, probably. You know how Mycroft loves his cakes.'_

'Sherlock? Sherlock?' John shook Sherlock, who had been standing in a trance.

'Let's go home.'


End file.
